depraved insomnia
by eternal-butterfly
Summary: ICHIRUKI! ichigo's mental state set during the nocturnal hours of his room drives him into an obsessive, psychotic state of mind over the absence of rukia. can he hold on to his sanity, before the hollow within takes hold.one shot. read and review!


Hello to all, and thank you for selecting to read my first ever fan-fic.

Bleach does not belong to me, and is the respectful property of manga-ka tite kubo.

Please enjoy, and your feedback will be happily received ^_^.

Depraved insomnia by eternal-butterfly.

He couldn't bear when she was gone.

The silence.

The difference in the air, difference in the room

The room itself had become as much hers as it was his, and he was shocked that the thought did not frighten him as much as he thought it would, in fact quite the opposite, the thought comforted him. His room, her room.

Their room.

How her pyjamas lay neatly upon the futon within his…her closet. Her sketchbook of crappy chappy drawing's resting upon his desk, a copy of a book on Shakespeare sat beside it, such simple items innocently sat beside, co existing together, with one another, just as they themselves had come to adapt and live and dance within the space of this room, together.

Ichigo sat against the wall, one leg spread in front, the other propped up on an angle, allowing his eyes to scan over every dark confining inch, frowning at the realisation that he was straining his hearing, trying to trace the sound of her voice, a normal, irritating, comforting, constant companion, attempting to will the walls to seep with the delicious melody, the soothing calm of her voice and enlighten him with its warmth.

Rukia had been gone two months now, back to soul society on the demand of her infuriating brother, and Ichigo believed he was silently, slowly been driven insane by the emptiness left behind.

His entire balance was in complete disarray.

Ichigo had never realised how at night, his body had become accustomed to the sound of her gentle breathing floating from the closet, and gentle murmurs from her slumber, enlightening and soothing, knowing she was there, safe, within his protective reach, comforting his own mind. The morning ritual of dancing about each other, organising themselves in the simples acts of washing or dressing, or something as innocent as just hanging about 'their' room, or meeting with friends.

This is how ichigo kurosaki sat, in the dark, in a state of insomnia at 3.45 in the morning, trying to will his body into slumber, cursing himself for becoming so dependant on such simple trivial things to help him sleep, and cursing byakuya, for calling away his dependant comfort for such a stretch of time.

As The young man sat cursing under his breath, his strained hearing picked up on the familiar gentle jingle from outside his window, snapping his head immediately towards the direction. Ichigo's breathe caught in his throat, as his sleep depraved mind fought through the fog of worry, unrest and confusion to land on the porcelain Face of one enchanting Rukia Kuchki.

Ichigo watched as Rukia gently leaped down from the bedroom window sill, robe billowing softly about her frame as she made her way towards him, feet padding silently across the carpet until she stopped right in front of him, before stooping down, un afraid of invading his personal space to reach a delicate hand out and gently squeeze him at the knee.

"ichigo…?" her voice was a soothing caress, holding such affection, ichigo felt the automatic tug of his lips form a small tired smile, before raising his eyes to meet the beauty of her twilight liquid iris's.

"what are you doing awake at this time!?" ichigo could hear the obvious confusion and worry in her tone of voice, " couldn't sleep" his simple, honest reply.

With a small sigh, Rukia gently rose to her feet, before offering out both hands to help him to his own "come on ichigo, time for sleep".

Ichigo sat a moment longer to watch her, standing bathed in the glow of the dim moonlight peeking in from the window, before taking her tiny hands, and heaving himself from the cramped, cold floor.

As his body fully straightened, his legs gave there disapproval at being in the same position for hours on end, as ichigo kurosaki's legs slightly gave way, causing the lean, muscular frame to gently crash against the soft, delicate curves of rukia kuchki. The two shinigami stood there a few moments more, neither willing to move as different emotions and feeling coursing though both bodies and minds, while the feeling of hot muscle and warm tender curves melded against one another causing complete different emotions to surface, both relishing for a second longer, before the smaller of the two, gently took a step back and began to guide the young man towards his bed.

"ichigo, you need sleep" rukia sighed as she gently pushed the younger shinigami to his bed.

Ichigo's exhausted mind had barely registered her words, until he heard the gentle gasp escape the petite kuchki's lips. Looking towards her, as its own instinct, a reflex, his arm had shot out to grasp the fore arm of the confused woman, and pull her with him to the bed. Rukia sat, watching the man whose lap she now sat astride, staring intently into the clouded eyes if ichigo, mind swimming with thoughts as to what was swimming through his own, thoughts wondering as to whether this man she sat upon, was the ichigo kurosaki she cared so deeply for, or the twisted hollow alternate that she loathed.

When no reaction or movement passed between the two, the cold sliver of dread began seeping into the bones of the woman, who slowly began edging her hand towards the hilt of the sword resting against her dainty hip.

Ichigo sensed the tense shoulders shift, snapping him from his stupor , to gaze deeply into the worried violet eyes before him, and his face twisted in grief, the grief for causing the woman to fear him. Rukia noticed the familiar flaming amber eyes staring intently into her own, and stopped the movement of her hand, instead, took said hand and placed it upon the pained face inches from her own. " ichigo… " sleep with me!" the words had burst from his lips before his mind had even compromised what was spoken. Rukia's eyes widen a fraction, mind in overdrive as to what the young man was suggesting, " rukia, please, sleep here with me, if just for tonight!?" the plea in his voice sent shards of pain through rukia's heart. Making up her mind, with a gentle nod of her head, her other arm gently eased its self from the mans grip to gentle push him onto the mattress.

Ichigo watched as rukia slid to the left side of his body, her tiny frame settling between his much larger torso and the wall, slight unsure as how to settle. A small smirk spread across his lips, before turning to face the slightly startled, suddenly shy woman, placing one arm underneath her head, he other snaking around the warm, soft body, pulling the smaller frame flush against his own. Ichigo smiled slightly as the rukia's body stiffened slightly, but continued, as he buried his face within the raven black locks splayed across his arm. With a deep breathy intake of the ravens hair, ichigo gently shifted even closer, intertwining his legs within the shinigami and her robes, " thank you, rukia", came his mumbled reply to her slight squeak, before finally allowing his body to surrender to the infinity of sleep, knowing that now with rukia, in the vicinity of his bed and his arms, his mind sighed in content with the eagerness of awaiting the best damn nights sleep he's ever had. Although, a small smirk before oblivion, as his mind wisped with the hopeful thought of sleeping in this position, with the young woman, for many more nights to come.

Thank you for reading, my very first fan-fiction. Im aware that ichigo may seem very OOC, but when a fan girl gets going, its hard to stop.

R+R is very much appreciated.

Eternal-butterfly.


End file.
